Creighton's Hunt
by J. Watson
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Creighton Duke in Jason Goes to Hell? Here is his story.


_The bitch made no sense_.

Creighton Duke had to rely on his inside connections. It was against policy to let an outsider look at the taped interrogations. But Creighton's friend made an exception. After all, Creighton lost his niece Sissy Baker in a bloodbath at Crystal Lake. Creighton rewound the tape over and over. He was looking at every detail of Tina Shepard's facial expressions. He listened to every nuance that her voice made. She was claiming that Jason Voorhees rose from the dead, and killed everybody at Crystal Lake. Among the casualties were her mother and psychiatrist. There was a male witness, Nick, who was supporting Tina's claims.

Creighton couldn't believe the incompetence of the Crystal Lake Police Department. How could the police officers be buying some bullshit nonsense straight out of a horror movie? Mind you, the town had its fair share of copycat killers. The legend of Jason Voorhees seemed to be enough to attract any psycho within a mile radius. The legend was started after the murder of Alice Hardy, a girl who survived being murdered by Pamela Voorhees—a woman who was driven mad by the death of her son, Jason. Alice killed Pamela in self-defense. But her survival was not to be. Alice was killed in her home a few years later, and even today her killer is a mystery. Some say that Jason Voorhees returned to avenge his mother.

It was a tragedy that Sissy was claimed. She was such a nice girl. Sissy wanted to help kids, and that was why she went to Crystal Lake. _If I would've known you were camp counseling at that place_, thought Creighton, _I would've told you 'no way in hell.'_ But there was no time for regrets. Especially since Tina Shepard was institutionalized, the charges were dropped against the male suspect, and the police went back to their business as usual. The crimes were probably not unusual for the police department. Nevertheless, Creighton was infuriated by their monumental mistakes. If they kept the lake area under surveillance, Creighton believed that countless lives would've been saved.

It was a cool, September evening as Creighton made his way to Crystal Lake. The weather still felt like summer, though there was a breeze cool enough to make people wear their long-sleeves. He stopped his truck at the cabin area that Tina and the others stayed at. There was police tape everywhere. Creighton turned off the car, and when he turned off the headlights, the area was filled with an eerie calm. The place was secluded all right. Creighton could see how it would be a maniac's wet dream locale.

Creighton retrieved his rifle from the passenger side, and proceeded to the truck bed. He lifted up the canvas.

"Are you going to cooperate, or are we going to have a situation?" asked Creighton.

Nick was bounded with rope. His mouth was duct-taped. Nick nodded his head in fear.

"Good," said Creighton. "I'm going to take the tape and rope off. But, I swear, if you start carrying on, I will shoot you. Understand?"

Nick nodded once again. Creighton freed Nick of his confines.

"Why are we here?" asked Nick, sheepishly. His eyes darted back and forth at the surroundings in panic.

"We're going to hunt for the killer," said Creighton.

"What?" asked Nick incredulously.

"Come on. Do you really think I believe that Jason Voorhees had risen from the dead?" asked Creighton. "Whoever attacked you and the others might still be out here. And you're going to help me retrace the steps."

"Sir, I know it sounds crazy, but everything that we said is true," said Nick.

"Now you're starting to carry on. Do you remember what I said about that?" asked Creighton.

Nick kept his silence as the both of them explored the surroundings. As they passed each crime scene, Creighton started wondering who could do such damage. He was trying to piece together everything in his mind. Perhaps it's not a single individual they were looking for. Maybe it was a group of them that terrorizes the people of Crystal Lake year after year. Whatever the case, Creighton felt less confident about the ammunition that he brought. _How could you make a rookie mistake? You know better_. But it was Sissy's memory that drove Creighton over the edge, and made him overzealous about finding this current killer.

As Creighton and Nick proceeded towards the lake area, Creighton questioned Nick about the killer's features and weaponry. Nick knew better not to say it was Jason Voorhees. He just described a machete and jumpsuit. He also mentioned the mask. The mask seemed to catch Creighton's attention, as it would be the M.O. for a homicide. There were still around the bushes when they both spied a figure walking out of the lake.

Creighton shoved Nick into the bushes, and the both of them lay still.

"Holy shit!" said Nick, under his breath.

"Quiet!" hissed Creighton. The figure looked about seven-feet tall. It was wearing the hockey mask that Nick had described. Creighton couldn't make it out in the darkness, but he suspected that the person had the machete that Nick also described. Curiously, the figure also had chains wrapped around his body. _I got a clear shot_, thought Creighton, _I'm going to finish what the police didn't do_.

It was if the figure read Creighton's thoughts. It turned its head, and started walking to where Creighton and Nick were hidden. Once the figure was out of the water, the chains began slipping from its body.

"Fuck…he's coming straight for us!" said Nick.

"You need to calm down," said Creighton. He was in a squatting position, with his rifle aimed towards the foreign sounds. "I have this under control."

Nick shifted in his position. Sweat poured down his face as the figure drew closer.

The figure's pace grew quicker. Nick panicked, and started running. At that moment, moonlight shined on the figure, and Creighton could see the machete. He wanted to warn Nick, but he didn't want to give out his hiding place.

Creighton couldn't believe his eyes. The figure unleashed the machete, and threw it straight at Nick's head. The force was so great that Nick's head was embedded into a tree. The rest of his body slipped down the tree and onto the ground. _I can't let him grab that machete_, thought Creighton. He rolled out of his hiding place, and began firing at the figure.

It caught the figure's attention. When it turned, Creighton could see that it was a man wearing a broken hockey mask. Creighton paused for a moment. The man looked inhuman. His face was twisted, rotted flesh. Creighton aimed his fire at the man's head.

_Shit,_ thought Creighton, _the bullets didn't do shit._

The man, unperturbed, began walking towards Creighton. Creighton made his way towards the lake. The man followed suit. _At least he didn't get to the machete, _thought Creighton, _I might have a better chance. _

Creighton kept firing his rifle. But the man wouldn't keep his distance. He was only five feet away when Creighton realized he was out of ammunition. Creighton charged at the man with the rifle, expecting to strike him in the head. Creighton's rifle was caught in mid-swing, and the man knocked Creighton twenty-feet away. Creighton stirred on the ground in pain. He felt like his ribs had been broken. In no time, the man was standing above Creighton.

As he struck towards Creighton, Creighton rolled out of the way in time. The man's fist barreled through the rocky ground. Creighton unleashed a hunting knife in his jacket, and began stabbing the man.

"You want a fight, asshole. You're going to get one!" yelled Creighton.

It was as if his knife was a straw. The stabs did nothing to the man. He backhanded Creighton, and Creighton landed in the water. As Creighton wiped away the water on his face, he could see that the man had taken his knife. The bastard was a quick one. He was already preparing to stab Creighton with it. Creighton grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be the chains.

He struck with the chain at the man's head, then kicked him in the stomach. The man fell backwards. Creighton got up, holding the chain in one hand and pressing his hand against his left side in the other. _I need to get the upper hand_, thought Creighton, _otherwise this man will kill me. What the hell is going on? How could this man be immune to bullets and stabs. Could it really be that he was Jason Voorhees?_

But Creighton couldn't believe in legends at that moment. He had to survive first. He made his way to a nearby dock. It was partly destroyed for some reason. Creighton turned and saw the man standing before him with the hunting knife. Creighton began swinging the chain in self-defense. The man advanced on Creighton, and Creighton wrapped the chain around the arm that was holding the knife. He tried to kick the man's knee out, but it felt like kicking concrete. So instead, with all his might, Creighton shifted his body weight so that the man's arm went towards the neck area. The hunting knife went right into the man's throat. He seemed stunned by the onslaught.

_He's vulnerable now. What should I do now?_

Creighton could see some of the dock posts were sticking up from the water. The man was taking the knife out of his throat. Creighton had no time to think. Creighton charged towards the man and managed to knock him over the posts.

Creighton looked down and saw the knife embedded into his left shoulder. By now, Creighton was going on pure adrenaline. Creighton knew that the posts would do little to slow down the man. Instead, Creighton had to retreat and hopefully find some reinforcements.

As Creighton made his way towards his car, he had no idea that a boat passed over the area that Jason Voorhees was in. The boat, occupied by high schoolers Jim and Suzie, happened to sever an underwater power line. Jason, unconscious from Creighton's attack, regained cognizance. As Jason made his way towards the boat, it became apparent: Creighton and Jason would have to fight another day.

* * *

Creighton had to make use of his other contacts. When the body of Jason Voorhees was not found at the dock, the police department dismissed Creighton as another loony. Jason Voorhees. Creighton finally admitted that that was the man he was battling at Crystal Lake. He counted his blessings. When you think about the other people that died at Jason's hands, Creighton made it out easy. Sure, he had cracked ribs and a stab wound. But it was not death…not what Sissy had received when her neck was broken by Jason.

He was piecing together Jason Voorhees's whereabouts. A boat was reported missing, along with two teenagers. They were last seen sailing through the river leading into Crystal Lake. Jason must have hijacked that boat. Creighton had no idea if the teenagers were heading anywhere specific. There were rumors about New York. All Creighton knew was that Jason was going to return and that preparations had to be made. He contacted FBI agent Elizabeth Marcus, an old flame. With any luck, the both of them might convince the FBI to perform a sting operation. Time was crucial, as Jason could return to Crystal Lake any day now. The plan had to be carried out expediently and safely. But even with trained agents on his side, Creighton wondered if that would be enough to kill Jason Voorhees.

Jason Voorhees had become his new obsession. Perhaps Creighton will find something significant in Jason's family history. 


End file.
